


cherry wine rewrite

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm concerned, who's writing hozier fanfiction, why do musicians show up as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i write to vent so ignore this
Kudos: 6





	cherry wine rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> so i read some old things that hurt like hell today so now i'm writing about it because apparently this is the only coping mechanism i know

her eyes and words are so icy

oh how it hurts

just leave me in silence

words thrown like knives, slicing me, killing me

darling, i'm just so tired

someone help me, i can't breathe

don't bother to care about me

she's made it clear that you're hers, you're not mine

open hand or closed fist would be fine

the tears come quick, they're thin as cherry wine

brutal words are thrown at me

all while they stare

when will this be over?

taunting words keep haunting me

was this their goal? calm down, i don't love her

but i let her

it's alright 

she leaves me alone most of the time

she always says that you're hers, you're not mine

open hand or closed fist would be fine

the tears come quick, they're thin as cherry wine

her hatred never seems to end

just let me die

there's no happy endings

"leave" she says, i wish i could

but i'm still here

everyone will leave me

i deserve this

so it's fine

i'm so scared all of the time

i don't care that you're hers, that's just fine

open hand or closed fist would be fine

the tears come quick, they're thin as cherry wine


End file.
